PEANUTS: The Next ChapterEpisode 36: Peggy Jean's Return
by HPDrummerman
Summary: In the season finale of PEANUTS: The Next Chapter, Charlie Brown's world is rocked when his former flame, Peggy Jean, returns for a visit. Also Sally is finally able to walk again after months of rehabilitation. Also, Sally and Charlie's mother gives birth to a new baby boy. (Special guest Claudia by LivingOnLaughs)
1. Recap

Episode 36: Peggy Jean's Return

**RECAP**

_LUCY: Previously on _PEANUTS: The Next Chapter…

* * *

JOSLYN: "Hi, Linus."

LINUS: "JOSLYN?!"

LUCY: "Who is it, Linus?"

LINUS: "A new old face."

LUCY: "Good grief! Joslyn! You're here!"

JOSLYN: "Hi, Lucy. We finally meet face to face."

* * *

LUCY: "The reason I called you all here is because we have a visitor that just arrived the night before. We all know her and is connected to my fellow Serpent Sister Python."

(Joslyn walks in from behind Lucy and Linus)

JOSLYN: "Hi everyone!"

CHARLIE BROWN: "JOSLYN?!"

FRANKLIN: "Well I'll be!"

* * *

(Joslyn is with Lucy and the Serpent Sisters in front on Sam's Auto Salvage Yard)

JOSLYN: "So this is the place where it happened."

LUCY: "Yeah, this is it."

COBRA: "It's been over a year, but it still feels like it happened yesterday."

* * *

(At Python's gravesite)

JOSLYN: "Margaux? It's me, Joslyn. I came from Detroit to see you. Lucy had told me about what happened to you. She had fulfilled your promise to try to return the jewelry box to me, but I told her to keep it to instead return the locket with the picture of us that we took while at the carnival. You remember that? Anyway, I wanted to say that I'm sorry for our falling out and how I treated you after you moved here. I was influenced by your old, so-called 'friends' back in Detroit. I did miss you, though. But now it's too late, isn't it?

"Lucy told me about that night in the salvage yard with those Lizard Ladies and all, and how your friend Anaconda turned on you. Lucy said you saved her life when you pushed her out the way, but you ended up getting the bullet. Oh, Margaux, I feel so rotten for how I acted after you left! I should have never said those things to you! I wish I could make amends with you, but now it's too late! I'm so sorry, Margaux! P-Please forgive me!"

(Lucy and the Serpents comfort her as she cries)

LUCY: "If it's any consolation, Jos, Margaux had already forgave you before she died."

* * *

(Joslyn is leaving for home)

JOSLYN: "I had so much fun this week. It was nice to see all of you and to make more new friends. You guys are the best." "I will be back later this year. And I'll have a surprise for all of you when I return. But for now, I'll see you in a few months!"

* * *

PEGGY JEAN: "Oh hi, nana. Yeah I just got into Sparkyville. I'm on my way to your house now. But you're not the only one I'm looking forward to seeing. Yep. That's him. As happy as I am to spend some time with you, nana, I really can't wait to see my Brownie Charles!"

* * *

_LUCY: And now, for our next episode!_

**UP NEXT, THE STORY CONTINUES…**


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: OF ALL THE TOWNS IN THE WORLD, SHE HAD TO COME BACK TO MINE!**

Charlie Brown and Linus were walking on the sidewalk enjoying the late spring day. Summer Vacation was upon them and they wanted to make the best of it. They were talking about their plans for the summer, which, for once, didn't involve going to camp.

"So what do you and Frieda have planned, Charlie Brown?" asked Linus.

"Well, Frieda was talking about her folks inviting me, Sally, Michael, Snoopy, and Woodstock to their cottage for a few weeks," said Charlie Brown. "It'll be my second time there, and Sally and Michael's first. The cottage is on a big lake and they have a private beach alongside it."

"Well Eudora and I are going to a farmer's market while you are gone, and then to the amusement park."

"Now that sounds like fun, Linus."

"Though, as far as the amusement park, we can wait for you guys to come back and even do it later."

"What ever you decide, I'm okay with… OH NO!"

"What is it, Charlie Brown?"

"Look!" And Linus looked in the direction where Charlie Brown was pointing. What the boys saw was Peggy Jean, Charlie Brown's ex-girlfriend heading their way. Charlie had not forgotten how she broke his heart the last time he saw her at camp a couple of years back.

_**A few years prior…**_

_ At camp, Charlie Brown went out to the dock on the lake. He sat down for a bit and watched the water. Then he felt someone by his side._

_ "Peggy Jean!" he said, seeing his girlfriend._

_ "Brownie Charles!" she said. It had been a while since the two of them were together. And Charlie Brown had lost contact with her due to her family moving away from her old address. So to say he was happy to see her was an understatement._

_ "I didn't know you were at camp," Charlie Brown began. "Actually, I was just thinking about you."_

_ "I wasn't going to camp this year, but my boyfriend said he'd be here," Peggy Jean said. "anyway, I promised to meet him over by the soccer field."_

_ "Boyfriend?!" said a startled Charlie Brown. "But remember when… remember when… remember…" He stood for a while. His heart got broken. This was a girl he actually became a boyfriend to and now she broke his heart like it was nothing. Charlie Brown went to the main cabin to make a phone call._

_ "Sally?" he began, "Put Snoopy on the phone, will you?"_

_ On the other end, Sally put Snoopy's mouth to the receiver. "Woof!"_

_ "Thanks," said a sad Charlie Brown. "I needed to hear a friendly voice."_

_**Back to the present**_

"Why did she have to come back?!" sighed Charlie Brown.

"The big question is why does it matter, Charlie Brown?" said Linus. "You're with Frieda now. Peggy Jean should be in your past. Like the little red-haired girl."

"This is different than the little red-haired girl, Linus," said Charlie Brown. "I didn't even get to date Heather, save for the Homecoming Dance some years back. Peggy Jean and I were an item. And yet, when we reunited, she said she had a boyfriend like it was no big deal, and what we had was some passing fling! I can take a visit from Heather now that we finally became good friends, but Peggy Jean was my old girlfriend. Someone I actually loved."

Peggy Jean was then in front of the two boys. "Hi, Brownie Charles," she chirped. "I missed you. How have you been?"

"Okay, I guess," said a cautious Charlie Brown. "What brings you to town, Peggy Jean?"

"I'm visiting my nana," Peggy Jean replied. "She lives here in Sparkyville. I also wanted to see you, too."

"What for?"

"To say that I missed you and I want us to be together again."

"What happened to your boyfriend at camp last time we saw each other?"

"He was a stupid head." Linus stifled some laughter over the insult. "You were the nicest boy I ever met, and I would like to be your girlfriend again.

"Well, Peggy Jean," Charlie Brown began, "A few years ago, I would have been fine with that. But you broke my heart. That's something a guy don't forgets easily. And also, I now have a wonderful girlfriend. We've been together for over two years now. And I'm happy with her. I'm sorry, but what we had is now in the past."

Peggy Jean looked like she was on the verge of tears. Just then, Frieda herself came walking up. "Hey, sweetie," she greeted Charlie Brown, and then planted a kiss on him. "Who's this?"

"Frieda, this is my old girlfriend Peggy Jean," said Charlie Brown. "Peggy, this is Frieda, my current girlfriend."

"So you're the one who's now dating Brownie Charles," said Peggy Jean, getting upset. "You're nothing special!" And she stormed off.

"Oh good grief!" said a spent Charlie Brown.

"Brownie Charles?" asked a confused Frieda.

"She was the girl that I had met at camp some years ago," Charlie Brown began. "Before you showed up, she was trying to get back with me, but I told her that I wasn't interested and that I was dating you now."

"It's true, Frieda," added Linus.

"Well I don't doubt that you're over her, baby," said Frieda, "but if I were you, I'd still watch my back. She may be more stubborn than Sally was when she still pined over Linus here."

"Don't remind me!" shuddered Linus. And the kids continued to walk down the sidewalk back to Charlie Brown's house. Sure enough, Peggy Jean was watching from a distance.

"I'll get my Brownie Charles back from the clutches of that curly-haired jezebel!" she pouted.

**NEXT CHAPTER: GOOD FORTUNE FOR SALLY**

Flashback sequence by Charles M. Schulz


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: WALKING STRAIGHT AGAIN**

In the months since the accident at Birchwood Auditorium that left her a temporary paraplegic, Sally had been going to rehab, and even regained her mobility in her legs. For a while she had to walk with a walker as she wasn't completely healed at the time. But the day had come that Sally would try to walk without the walker. This was important to her, as it meant that she could walk without any assistance again.

The rehab instructor asked Sally to try to walk without the walker. Sally set the walker aside and took some slow steps. Her legs were shaky at first, but she was fine after the first few steps. Soon she was walking like she did before the accident. She turned around and started to walk faster. With each step, she got happier. Her legs were completely restored. She couldn't wait to share the great news with Charlie Brown and Michael, her boyfriend.

At the Brown household, Charlie Brown, Frieda, Michael, and Snoopy were celebrating Sally being able to walk without assistance again.

"I'm so happy for you, hun!" said a happy Frieda.

"I'm glad you're back to walking again, Sally," added a happier Charlie Brown.

"Great job, my Sweet Babbooette!" said Michael.

"Thank you, Sweet Babboo," said Sally to Michael, who then proceeded to kiss each other. "And thank you too, big brother. I'm glad you kept on motivating me to keep going."

"Not a problem, Sally," said Charlie Brown.

"I cannot wait until we go to your family's cottage, Frieda," said Sally. "With my legs all better, I look forward to swimming in the lake there."

"We're all going to have some fun this summer, Sally," said Frieda. And the kids continued to celebrate. The Brown's mother looked in on the kids and smiled, but then winced with some pain. She called her husband, Silas to tell him to get back home.

Later, Linus and Eudora were talking with Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Franco, Hans, and Claudia about Peggy Jean being back and how she reacted to meeting Frieda.

"So ol' Peggy Jean is trying to get Chuck back, eh?" said Patty. "I'm not surprised. A girl as fickle as her WOULD try to reunite with someone as nice as Chuck."

"Yeah, but his heart now belongs to Frieda," said Linus. "If he's over the little red-haired girl, you know he's not trying to get back with Peggy Jean. Frieda won him fair and square."

"I th-think Charles has a f-fatal attraction on his h-h-hands," said Claudia.

"You said it, Claud," agreed Patty.

"I hope Peggy Jean doesn't do anything rash," said a worried Marcie.

"Me neither," agreed Eudora. "You remember how Sally reacted when she first found out about Linus and me? I just hope Peggy Jean doesn't go that same route."

"We all hope that doesn't happen," said Franco. "Charles is good guy, and Frieda loves him. No one should break up that."

"Exactly, Franco," said Linus. "Now Charlie Brown and Frieda are at his house. Sally had completed rehab today so she should be back to walking. I just hope Peggy Jean makes her presence known at his house."

Just then Linus got a call on his cell phone. He answered it. "Hello? Lucy? What's going on? Charlie Brown's mother's what? Gone to the hospital?! Okay, we're on our way there now. We'll meet you there!" And Linus hung up the phone.

"Well right now Peggy Jean is the least of our worries ," Linus announced. "Charlie Brown's mother just went to the hospital!"

**NEXT CHAPTER: A NEW BLOCKHEAD ARRIVES**


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: BABIES AND EX'S**

At the hospital, Charlie Brown, Frieda, Snoopy in disguise, Sally, and Michael were waiting in a waiting room. They thought that they were done with being in hospitals for a while, but Charlie and Sally's mother was in severe pain. Their father came home from the barber shop early and took her to the hospital. Charlie Brown and the rest rode with Snoopy in his limo. Lucy and Schroeder arrived soon afterwards, and was followed by Linus, Eudora, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Franco, Hans, and Claudia.

"So what's happening now, Charlie Brown?" asked Schroeder.

"I don't know," said a nervous Charlie Brown. "Dad is in there with mom right now. They haven't told me or Sally anything."

"She's our mother!" Sally shouted at one of the nurses. "You HAVE to know something!"

"Come on, babe," said Michael, trying to calm his girlfriend down. "They'll tell us soon. I promise you." And a reluctant Sally went back to sit down and wait with the others.

Sometime later, one of the nurses asked for the Brown kids. Charlie Brown and Sally stood up. The nurse asked if they were the kids of Silas and Maureen Brown. They both nodded. The rest of the kids listened in to hear what was going on.

"What are they saying?" asked Lucy.

"How in the world should I know, Lucille?" retorted Patty. "I can't make it out either."

"Hopefully it's good news," Linus replied.

"We just h-have to wait and s-s-see," added Claudia.

Charlie Brown and Sally came back to the group. The kids all asked in unison, "WELL? WHAT'S HAPPENING WITH YOUR MOTHER, CHARLIE BROWN?"

Charlie brown gathered himself. "Sally and I became siblings to a new baby boy!"

"I'm finally a big sister," said a tearful, yet happy Sally.

"There's another Brown in the family?" asked Lucy gently.

"Yes, there is, Lucy," said Charlie Brown starting to smile. "SALLY AND I HAVE A BABY BROTHER!"

And all of the kids cheered. Frieda and Michael went over to congratulate them Frieda showered Charlie Brown with kisses, while Michael hugged Sally.

"Congratulations, baby!" said an emotional Frieda. "I'm so happy for you and Sally!"

"That's is so awesome, Sally," said Michael.

Soon all of the kids came over to congratulate the Brown siblings. "Congrats, Chuck, ol boy!" beamed Patty.

"I'm so happy for you, Charles and Sally," said Marcie.

"Glückwunsch, Charles und Sally!" cheered Franco and Hans.

"Congratulations, Sally," said Eudora to her best friend. "And to you too, Charles!"

"Congratulations, Charlie Brown," said Schroeder. "Let me know if you want me to teach your brother about Beethoven or any of the other classical composers."

"I'm proud of you, Charlie Brown," said a very happy Linus, who shook his best friend's hand. "You now have someone you can teach about life."

"You're right, Linus," said Charlie Brown. "And I will be the best big brother to him."

All of the sudden the celebrating was halted when the kids heard, "Congratulations, Brownie Charles."

All of the kids were shocked to see Peggy Jean standing in the doorway of the waiting room. Lucy immediately shouted, "What in the world is SHE doing here?! Doesn't she know that Charlie Brown and Frieda are together now?!"

"You weren't lying, Linus," whispered Patty to Linus.

"Things are about to heat up," said Marcie

"Y-you can say that ag-gain," Claudia replied.

"Oh, guter Kummer!" groaned Franco.

"What did Franco say?" asked Lucy.

"That's 'good grief' in German," Schroeder replied.

"What _are_ you doing here, Peggy Jean?" asked a confused Charlie Brown.

"Celebrating the birth of your baby brother, of course," chirped Charlie's ex.

"In the words of tennis great John McEnroe, you cannot be serious!" exclaimed Patty.

"I never told you about my mom having a baby," said an even more confused Charlie Brown.

"Wait, when did Peggy Jean even get back in town?" asked Sally, just as confused as her brother.

"A couple of nights ago, Sally," Linus responded.

"I listened in on your conversation inside the house," Peggy Jean confessed. "I followed you here and just heard the wonderful news."

"You spied on us?!" said a shocked Sally.

"Where was Snoopy when this was happening?!" asked a just as shocked Lucy.

"In the house with us," said Frieda, who was starting to get angry. While she could let the insult hurled at her when they first met pass, stalking her boyfriend she could not. "Now you listen here, you weirdo, Charlie Brown's my boyfriend now! Oh, excuse me, I mean 'Brownie Charles'. You broke his heart by getting another boyfriend and talking about it like it was nothing, and when you had enough of your new boyfriend, you try to come back to the one you dumped before?!"

"The last time I saw Frieda this angry was when she reported Snoopy to the Head Beagle when he wouldn't chase rabbits," Sally said to Michael.

"Now I am going to say this once, and ONLY once!" Frieda continued. "You stay away from him! You stay away from us! You had your chance with him and you BLEW IT! If I even hear that you were near him, I will pound you into the earth! And then SHE will do the same!" Frieda pointed to Lucy.

"And I'll do it too, you blockhead!" agreed Lucy.

Peggy Jean was boiling. She heard enough from Frieda. She turned to Charlie Brown and said, "DO YOU AGREE WITH THIS?!"

Charlie Brown, who was now angry himself, said, "You know, Peggy Jean, there was a time when I loved you. But as Frieda said, you broke my heart. I no longer love you. My heart is with Frieda. Please go away and never darken my door again."

Peggy Jean looked at her former boyfriend and his friends, who, aside from Frieda and Lucy, were in shock over what transpired. There was nothing else to talk about. Peggy Jean then turned around and left in a huff, sputtering to herself as she left the hospital.

"Wow!" said Patty. "That was cold, Chuck! I never thought in a million years, even now, that you had it in you like that!"

"I have to admit myself, Charlie Brown," added Lucy," that's probably the least wishy-washy I've ever seen you. Maybe aside from a certain dance that we won't talk about here."

"I think Charlie Brown has finally started developing a spine," said Schroeder.

"Frieda," Charlie Brown began, "no one, not even a jealous ex, can change my love for you. I love you, and ONLY you."

"And I love ONLY you, Charlie Brown," said Frieda, who then kissed him. "Now how about we all go see your baby brother?" And all of the kids went to see Charlie Brown and Sally's new baby brother. Charlie Brown, for his part, felt another weight lift off his shoulders. Peggy Jean was a thing of the past. And now he and Frieda can enjoy their time together without a crazy ex chasing them.

**NEXT CHAPTER: BABY BROWN COMES HOME**


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: GOOD OL' WYATT BROWN**

Charlie Brown and Linus were at the wall talking. A lot had happened with them. And they were all looking forward to the summer vacation. Charlie Brown's baby brother was home, and Sally was passing out chocolate cigars to the kids like Charlie Brown himself did when she was born.

"So what's your brother's name, Charlie Brown?" asked Linus.

"My parents named him Wyatt," said Charlie Brown.

"That's a good name. Anyway, how are you doing after the whole Peggy Jean fiasco?"

"I'm okay, Linus. Peggy Jean is a thing of the past. I never thought in a million years that she would be obsessive about me and even try to stalk me. It was like Patty and Thibault all over again. Except I was Patty and Peggy Jean was Thibault."

"I was shocked when Frieda went after her. Usually she's pretty calm and collected. I guess it took someone trying to encroach on her territory, meaning you, to bring the lioness out."

"Lioness?"

"Anyway, Charlie Brown, as you said, Peggy Jean is in the past."

"I just hope she stays there, Linus."

The rest of the week went by fast. Peggy Jean had went back home, opting to stay at her grandmother's house the rest of her trip only going out when she had to. She didn't even say goodbye to Charlie Brown, which was just as well, as Frieda had banned her from coming near him again. Charlie Brown invited his friends to see young Wyatt now that he was home. The first to see him besides Frieda and Michael was Lucy and Schroeder.

"Aww, he's adorable, Charlie Brown," said Lucy. "I can't tell he's even your brother!"

Charlie Brown looked up and Lucy gave a smirk.

"Okay, I'll let that one slide, Lucy," said Charlie Brown.

"In all seriousness though, I am happy for you, Charlie Brown," Lucy continued. "And let me be the first to welcome you to the club."

"The club?"

"Of being the eldest to two siblings. If anyone is an expert on that, it would be yours truly."

"Here are some Beethoven sonatas for him to listen to, Charlie Brown," said Schroeder, who handed Charlie Brown some Beethoven CDs for Wyatt to listen to.

"Thanks, I think," said Charlie Brown. After that, Patty, Ox, Violet, and Shermy all came in. They wanted to see little Wyatt, as well.

"Oh he is so precious, Charlie Brown," cooed Patty.

"Hello, Wyatt," said Violet to the baby Wyatt. "Oh, he smiled at me."

"I'm happy for you, Charlie Brown," said Shermy. "Another sibling for you."

"Thanks, Shermy," said Charlie Brown. "I just hope Wyatt will gain some respect for me. Unlike what happened with Sally. While our relationship has gotten better, it took some time for it to get to where it is now."

"Well, you have a very cute brother, Charlie Brown," said Violet. "And congratulations again."

"Thanks, Violet."

And one by one, all of the gang came in to see the new kid on the block. They were happy for Charlie Brown and Sally. In addition to gaining Wyatt and being able to walk without assistance again, Sally also received better grades than she had before due to Linus's tutoring. She could start the summer on a high note. And Charlie Brown was doing great too. Frieda was still by his side, and all of the drama seemed to be finally gone, for now.

**UP NEXT: A NOT-SO-FRIENDLY FAMILIAR FACE**


	6. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE: ESCAPED!**

It was Saturday night at Hennepin County Mental Health Facility. Everything seemed quiet, until the siren went off. A young kid dodged the spotlights looking for them. The kid managed to get far from the building, but guards were hot on the trail. The kid hid in the tall grass. They felt a tap on their shoulder. The kid was ready to fight, but then saw it was someone they knew who was waiting for them.

"Relax," said the other kid. "There's a tunnel into the sewers below. It will take you where we need to go and no one will find you." And the two kids went into the sewer before the guards could catch up to them. When they were near the sewer, they had no idea the kids escaped into there.

Back at County, the head doctor was fuming. He shouted, "What happened?!"

"We had an escape," said the head guard.

"THAT I already know!" the doctor retorted. "All I want to know is WHO escaped?!"

"The girl in Room 1313," another guard responded.

"No!" shuddered the doctor. "Please tell me not that girl!"

"I'm afraid so," the head guard said, hanging his head down. "I don't know how she pulled it off. We have police here investigating the scene now."

And the doctor and guards joined the police who were inspecting the room. The head investigator said, "Do you have a file on the kid who escaped, doctor?"

"I do, officer," said the doctor. "You want to join me in my office? I have her file there." And the investigator and doctor went to the doctor's office. When there the doctor pulled out a rather large file.

"Here you go, officer," said the doctor. "But you better work fast. If that girl gets back to Sparkyville, all you-know-what is going to break loose!"

The investigator went back to the room where the police was wrapping up gathering evidence. "All right, officers, listen up! I got the file on the missing girl. This is now top priority. I looked through the file. This one may be a young girl, but she's dangerous. Take a good look at her picture. I will post an APB when we all get back to the station where I can brief you further. The girl's name is Hilary Wilson, but she goes by the nickname…

…_Tarantula._"

**THIS STORY WILL CONTINUE IN THE UPCOMING SPECIAL "SUMMER OF CHAOS"**


End file.
